Alternate Universes
Alternate universes are a concept featured in various series set in the Slender Man Mythos. The details of these universes often vary between series, although they are generally connected through Rifts or the Slender Man's power. List Of Other Universes * Normalverse - A nickname given to the universe the main protagonists are in at the start of the series, basically a fancy nickname to normal Earth and its suburban surroundings. Also known as the 3rd world in DarkHarvest00. * Candelverse (EverymanHYBRID) - The Candleverse, also called "Candle Cove," or "The Ark" by some, is speculated to be the other universe where the universal avatars of the cast reside while not participating in an iteration, and where their spirits reside after their deaths here. The Candleverse gained its name following the video "-.-." where a version of Jeff, Evan and Vince can be seen sitting around a small grouping of candles discussing the events of the series. * The Rift (Observe and Terminate/HisCollector/APCollection) - A seemingly infinite number of alternate universes exist, at least some of which have slight differences from our own. These differences may be caused by the interference of the Slender Man, who is capable of travelling between these worlds at will. The Slender Man's presence can also cause a phenomenon known as Dimensional Bleeding, in which aspects of one universe may "bleed" into another. This is most commonly seen through the internet, as web pages from one universes can often be viewed from another. When enough Dimensional Bleeding occurs in a specific area, it can result in the creation of a Rift, a portal through time and space that exists in the same location in all universes simultaneously. * 4th World (DarkHarvest00) - In addition to our world, known as the "3rd World", there exists a "4th World". Some believe that the Slender Man is a god-like being from the 4th World, who is capable of transporting others there and granting them immortality. The only known similarity between the 3rd and 4th Worlds is that they both contain a special form of energy that exists in all living things, which is said to be left over from the creation of the 3rd World. Through a very specific procedure, it is possible to create a Rift connecting the two worlds together. This process requires connecting the artificial Rift to what is known as the "dimensional Hour Glass", a sort of gateway between the worlds. Exposure to these Rifts are associated with a number of side effects, including giving off a form of electro-magnetic radiation and stunted, if not completely halted, aging. The only known human to be exposed to a Rift between the 3rd and 4th Worlds and survive is Marc McComber (KindVonDerRitter), as all others who were present at the time of the Rift's creation were slaughtered by the Slender Man. * The Collective's Dimension (TribeTwelve) - The Collective exist in a realm beyond time and space, in a realm only known as The Collective's Dimension. Images of this dimension show a gray void, filled with cracks in space and time, which appear similarly to the Slender Man's tentacle-like appendages. The only known way to enter of leave this world is through the power of the Collective or the Slender Man himself. Category:Concepts